User talk:Professor Evelyn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Template:Organizations! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 02:52, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Unknown-19.jpeg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:56, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I'm not opposed to making you a moderator, but uh, is there any reason in particular you want this role? Is there anything you cannot do as a regular user that you need to do? ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 01:27, December 21, 2018 (UTC) I mean, I came here when you messaged me, didn't I? If there's a troll or spammer, you need only message me again. Plus you seem fairly new to Fandom. I'll consider your request once you have a little more experience under your belt. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 16:31, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Frivolous Edits Listen, I understand what you're trying to contribute. But you have to keep information relevant to the topic and not insert personal opinions and speculation into the articles. People who read these are going to get an incorrect understanding of the topic. If the info isn't supported by anything in media, don't add it. If it's a small detail that's not related to the topic at hand, it's at the very least trivia. Try to keep everything as to the point and simple as much as you can and refrain from over-explaining things. I'm not saying all of this for petty reasons. I've been contributing to this wiki since it's early years and I've gone back and forth with admins and other contributors about the addition of many details. I'm just holding you up to the same standard they held me. And please re-read and spell check your edits at the very least. Please look at the SINoALICE talk page Because it's clear that you have not played the social game in its entirety and are focusing too much on one line from Accord as the basis for your reasoning. Sake neko (talk) 13:28, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :It may sound ridiculous, yet I'm saying to you that Accord doesn't know everything from her observations alone. This has been canonically noted in her own words. If she knew everything, she would have found the "correct" answer to saving humanity by now. Sake neko (talk) 13:48, September 16, 2019 (UTC) I've looked at the ending again, and maybe you should too. Two keynotes of what that Accord is saying that is being neglected in your argument, one of which is that B (The Library) has manifested in the Drakengard world with unknown ties to the revived Intoners. And while she says that Gishin and Anki are in charge, her "strengthen observation for further information" implicates that she would need more to ascertain her initial impressions. Not that different from her own job story where she is sucked into "B" to begin with ("strengthen observation"). Or other Yoko Taro works with the Pods in Automata. Even in the scope of SINoALICE, Gishin and Anki are not "immortal". This is also from the latest FFBE collaboration event that's happening now, where Feena flat out destroys Gishin and Anki. Mermaid refers to them as "administrators" (管理者). And that's far from godlike even in SINoALICE. What I'm saying is SINoALICE shouldn't be tied to Nier or Drakengard in the way you're proposing (aside from their specific collaboration events) because they currently don't match up, despite parallels and similarities. Sake neko (talk) 14:29, September 19, 2019 (UTC) I thought you said you were going to try to not insert personal speculation in the main body of the pages. Every time someone tries to point that out, you fly off the handle. Stop arguing with fans and compromise. Blanks space speculation isn't evidence. Put that in trivia or the talk page until farther notice. You're acting as though your way is the only way and it's really starting to look petty. DrakeVagabond (talk) 21:50, September 26, 2019 (UTC)